A Night to Remember
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup tie the knot but this marriage will be the most memorable one Berk will probably ever see. HiccupxAstrid. Slight mention of smut.


**Note: Hiccup just turned seventeen in this story and back in 'Alone' he was sixteen-in-a-half. (Astrid had already turned seventeen before 'Alone')**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the characters.  
**

* * *

**A Night to Remember  
**

Hiccup stood in front of a large mirror in his old room, straightening out his white fur-lined outfit, he was in the middle of combing and smoothing down his dark hair when there was a timid knock on the door. He turned away from the mirror and called whoever it was in. The door swung open and in marched Stoick, Gobber, and Fishlegs, who were also wearing formal-looking white fur-lined outfits. Hiccup greeted them a nervous smile, hands raking through his hair.

"H--Hey guys! Is everything in place? Are we good to go?" Hiccup asked tensely, kneeling down to tighten the straps on his newly improved walking prosthetic leg .

Stovick nodded awkwardly. he wasn't use to being at large formal events such as this, even though he hosted most of them. "Yes, son, everything is fine. There is no need to--"

There was a loud roar from downstairs followed by a woman's screaming. All four Viking men ran over to the window on the opposite side of the room in time to see Ruffnut running around the dirt path down to the docks with a neatly trimmed bouquet of blue violets and white tulips on fire, from where they stood they could see Toothless and Comrade were trying to hide behind the Banquet Hall, both dragons looking amused and slightly ashamed at the same time. Gobber cleared his throat, shrugging.

"Never mind."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck sorely. "Astrid is _not _going to be happy bout this."

Stoick gave the young groom a reassuring slap on the back. "Don't worry, Hiccup, they have another back up bouquet. remember? One minor set back won't ruin today."

Hiccup scowled at the older man. "Gee, thank you Dad for jinxing us now!"

"Hey now, boy, don't get snippy with me--" Gobber raised his good hand up for peace.

"Now, now, Stoick, the boy's just got the last minute jitters about today. Who wouldn't be? The boy's losing his freedom as it is!" Hiccup's cheeks burned as the his friends joined together in a laughing fit. He waved them off.

"Your right, I guess that's why none of your are married..or remarried. Your all just too chicken to give something up for the person you care about." He replied smartly, standing up straight.

"Hey, hey, I gave up a lot for your mother, boy....Things I can't mention to you boys." Stoick said frankly before shaking his head. "You know what, forget I said that and give me a moment alone with Hiccup. We have very important things to discuss before later this afternoon."

Fishlegs nodded and ushered the older gentleman out the door. Once the two Haddocks were alone, Stoick guestered for his son to take a seat by his desk. After pulling up a extra stool from the corner of the room, Stoick removed his helmet. running a hand through his graying red-brown hair.

"Listen, son, about...tonight. I think it's appropriate to say there's a lot of exceptions Astrid is going to have and w--" Stoick was cut off as Hiccup jumped to his feet, knocking over his stool.

_**"Dad!" **_Hiccup shouted, cheeks burning even hotter. "I--**_You _**don't have to tell me what to expect!"

Stoick raised his hands up in defense. "I was just going to say you might want to remove your metal leg before--"

"Dad!"

"I'm just saying it might in the way when y--"

**_"Dad!"_**

"Son, there's nothing embarrassing about discuss s-"

"Yes it is! Your my **_Dad_**," Hiccup shuddered, praying his father would not continue this conversation. "this is just--just wrong!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to have a mature, professional discussion with my son about--"

"Maybe we should have had this conversation when I was becoming a **_teenager__!_**" Stoick now stood up himself.

"What difference does it make? At least I'm telling you now**_ as a man!_**"

"Well, the diff--Wait, I'm a man?" Hiccup said, stunned. Stoick shrugged with a warm smile.

"The bravest man I've ever known." Hiccup smiled back, Stoick opened his burly arms to his son.

He stepped into them, Stoick gave his son a tight squeeze. "Thanks Dad...I love you." After a few moments, Hiccup gasped, face turning blue and patted his father's back. "Okay, we're good on the hug, pop! I know you love me too!"

Stoick sniffled, releasing his son and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Aw, Dad, your gonna make me cry now!" Hiccup warned, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"S--Sorry, son." Stoick choked out. Before Hiccup could reply there was a loud snort from the window. They looked over to see Toothless hovering in front of the window. Hiccup laughed, rubbing at his eyes and walking over to open the large window. The black scaled reptile bounded in, nuzzling his head affectionately against Hiccup's firmly muscled chest. Hiccup smiled and scratched the dragon's head.

"Aw, I'd never forget about you either, bud! Listen now, Astrid isn't replacing you, it's just all four of us are going to spend a lot more time together. But that's a good thing for you too, bud, that means you and Comrade are going to spend a lot more time together too." Hiccup chuckled as the Night Fury's eyes sparkled at the mention of his friend's name, puffs of black smoke escaping his nostrils. "Hey, now, you be on your best behavior at the wedding and the reception and...well in general, okay?"

Toothless snorted, tail wagging excitedly.

"I mean it, buddy, no funny stuff like you did earlier to Astrid's flowers, your lucky your my dragon or she would have thrown the axe at you already." He said sternly, turning to look out the window once more. The sun was already sinking into the ocean, the gray sky was becoming charcoal black, Hiccup sighed, he felt Toothless nudge his side with his nose. "I know, I know, it's almost time."

Straightening his clothes and quickly running a hand threw his neatly chopped hair Hiccup deep in a deep breath and began walking towards the door.

"Okay, guys, let's do this."

Stoick sniffled, clapping his son the back. "You look more Viking than ever, son."

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks Dad." And they stepped out the door, downstairs and out the front door to where his destiny was going to intertwine with his bride's.

Around the time the ceremony was about to start the sky was black as pitch and was filled with a thousand stars twinkling, the clouds parting to let the large, silvery Gibbous moon shine, bathing the small shore side village. The entire village was throbbing with excitement and curiosity as Berk's villagers gathered to the steps of the Great Hall. Standing at the top step was Hiccup, Stoick and Toothless while their friends stood at the bottom at the front of the loudly yammering crowd that had slowly formed over the past few hours. Glancing at the moon and muttering a quick prayer, Stoick held his hands up for silence, Toothless' eyes flickered with amusement as a automatic hush swept over the crowd. Hiccup gulped nervously.

"I thank you all for being here to witness a big step in my son's life that, well, no one thought it would happen--"

Hiccup coughed loudly, Snoutlout snickered.

"_so soon_, that is. So let's began." Stoick said, casting his son a apologetic look, Hiccup nodded slightly. Hiccup was already gazing past the large crowd with a pounding heart, sweating hands and blood rushed ears, searching for any signs for his bride, with her father, Sigmund Hofferson escorting her but after a few moments found none. He gave his father a panicking look. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here...I hope."

"What?"

"Nothing, son." To cove the awkward silence Snoutlout spoke up.

"Maybe, you should go see what's up, Ruffnut." He suggested, elbowing his wife's side.

She glared at him. "Why me?"

"Because you'd probably do a better job than your idiot brother." Ruffnut smiled.

"Hey! I'd do a better job than her!" Tuffnut exclaimed, offended. "What happened to Viking bros before Viking-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll shove your shield up your-"

"Guys!" Hiccup shouted over the twins' bickering. "Why don't the both of you got see what's taking her so long, 'kay?"

The Thorson twins exchanged glances and shrugged.

"We'll be right back!" They chimed and spirited toward Astrid's house.

Snoutlout and Fishlegs exchanged glances.

"You know something bad is gonna happen with them arguing, right?" Hiccup gulped.

"Oh great..." The groom groaned.

Five minutes later in the direction of Astrid's house there could be heard yelling, arguing and for a brief moment a high pitched screech. Tuffnut came back, rubbing the side of his face, which was now a tinged with red. Hiccup chuckled, but noticed the yelling was still going on. And when Hiccup asked Tuffnut where his sister was the other but said she was helping Astrid with a few loose ends to her hair. But when the yelling came near the crowd turned to see Ruffnut walking with Astrid. _Over her shoulder! _And Astrid's father, Sigmund Hofferson trailing behind them, a amused look on his whiskery face.

"Let me down, Ruffnut! I was just getting my mom's bracelet from the armory!" Astrid shouted, pounding on her friend's back furiously.

"Bullshit!" The other girl replied, ignoring the growing pain in her back. "Your going to get married today and your going to like!" The cackling crowd of villagers parted as Ruffnut made her way to where Hiccup stood with Stoick and set Astrid down next to him. "Here, my present to the both of you!" She said with a huff and returned to her place next to Snoutlout.

"Er...you have my blessing." Sigmund said chuckling, he gave his daughter a quick hug before joining the now silent crowd. Hiccup's breath caught in his throat as his emerald eyes moved slowly over Astrid's finely curved body, throat dried. Astrid wore a long white cotton dress that almost brushed the ground with slashed sleeves, a square-neck and gold trimming that almost matched the color of the cascade of her long, gently curled hair falling down her back.

"T-Thanks, Mr. Hofferson, I'll take care of her," Hiccup stammered, tearing his gaze away from his bride's body, redirecting it to her flushing face. Shakily, he reached out and took Astrid's slender hand in his. "Always."

Stoick cleared his burly throat and clapped his hands, the young couple look at him. "Alright, that was a very...entertaining start, now let us begin!" Stoick said cheerfully, motioning for Gobber to step forward. The older viking held a tin tray with a large golden goblet filled to the brim with red wine, wrapped around the goblet's stem was a red sash. Stoick took the goblet, quickly nodding his thanks to his friend and turned back towards the couple. "This, is the Goblet of Joined harmony, " Stoick said, handing Astrid the goblet. "You both will take a sip as I tie the Sash of Unity around your waists. Go on now, dear,"

Astrid raised the goblet to her lips, fleetingly casting a look at Hiccup and took a sip, feeling the light sting of the alcohol briefly run down her throat before pulling the goblet away from her lips. Stoick stepped forward and encircled their waists with the Sash but waited until Hiccup took his sip to tie it, Hiccup cleared his throat and lifted the goblet to his own lips, his eyes never leaving Astrid's as he felt the same sting coarse down his own throat. Stoick quickly blinked his eyes, tears forming as he firmly tied the Sash around his son and now daughter in law's waists, before taking back the goblet and stepping back.

"You may now seal your marriage with a kiss of new life." Stoick said, as if he needed to.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's upper torso, leaned down and placed a warm, passionate kiss against her long awaiting lips. Astrid automatically responded to the sparks of fire he was giving off, blazing up a wild fire, _their _wild fire, tangling her fingers in his unruly brown hair, deepening the kiss. The crowd erupted in cheers, whistling and crying when the newlyweds finally broke their kiss minutes later. Stoick announced their official unity as a married couple and invited everyone inside the banquet hall for the reception. Once everyone was seated in the hall Stoick approached the newlyweds.

"Hey, dad." Hiccup greeted, holding his now wife's hand, both glowing with happiness.

"Hello, son...daughter." Stoick said, smiling.

"Hello, Sto-dad." Astrid said warmly, patting Stoick's arm. "What's going on?"

"Well, it's custom for the newlyweds to have the first dance...If you two don't mind." Stoick said, glancing at their different expressions. Astrid looked excited while Hiccup looked like he was about to faint.

"Eh, um, dad, we-we, um-" Hiccup started, hands beginning to sweat.

"We'd love to!" Astrid said hurriedly, raising from her seat, pulling Hiccup to his feet.

"Oh great," Hiccup groaned as he was dragged to the the middle of the hall, the musicians starting up a soft melody. Astrid just rolled her sky blue eyes and placed his right hand on her waist and took his left hand in hers, resting her other on his shoulder. "A-Astrid, I don't, huh, know how to dance."

Astrid giggled. "Then _I'__ll _lead, sweetie."

"Don't you always?" Hiccup said, Astrid smiled.

"Just shut up and twirl me." As he did Snoutlout and Ruffnut danced passed them by grinning.

"Wow, Hiccup, married for fifteen minutes and your already whipped!" Snoutlout snickered, Ruffnut stepped on his foot, hard. "Ouch! I'm not saying I'm whipped me!"

The Haddocks just laughed and continued dancing.

* * *

Once the last drop of ale and wine were gone and the fire pit burned low to it's embers, Hiccup swept Astrid away (with the help of Toothless) to their newly built home on a cliff overlooking the entire village. Once they sent their dragons away to Stoick's barn, they went to bed.

There first time wasn't perfect, in fact it was rather awkward but in a good way, Hiccup had trouble keeping his balance with one leg and his stub got in the way more than once and Astrid cried because it hurt and it also made Hiccup feel guilty that he was the one causing her pain but once it was over she assured him it was a good kind of pain and they fell sleep contently in each others arms for the first time as husband and wife, knowing no matter what life threw at them, they will look back at that night and remember: they were never going to be alone.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay I feel rather awkward but I hope you all liked it and please excuse me for not follow the viking marriage rules or ceremonies go because I don't know any so I had to make the ceremony up but anyway, feel free to leave a comment.**


End file.
